


Favorite Place

by bluebxylester



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human!Nines, M/M, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, android!gavin, gavin is a prostitute, nines is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxylester/pseuds/bluebxylester
Summary: 'You're everything I love about the things I hate in me.'In which a runaway Traci model turned prostitute named Gavin and a hot-headed detective named Niles form an unlikely alliance, and an even more unlikely bond.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Wattpad! It includes a bonus chapter with a little sneak peek into their characters :)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/228447598-favorite-place-reed900

Gavin's dusty emerald eyes shot open swiftly, lightning bolts of static traveling across his limbs, speeding up his coming out of stasis, something humans would describe as adrenaline if he remembered correctly. His system detected a threat of some sort, though when he checked his surroundings, he was exactly where he was supposed to be; the Eden Club warehouse, surrounded by the copious other dormant androids that were also charging up for their next shift. Why had none of them woken up?

The GV900 cautiously stepped off of the electrified platform he'd previously been quarantined to, feeling the flow of energy leave his vessel in an instant. His LED flickered slowly from a vibrant cerulean to dull amber as he shuffled his way between his coworkers, scanning the warehouse every few minutes, trying desperately to find the source of his processor's stress. This didn't make sense. 

Gavin felt his thirium pump working wildly within his chest, the android swearing to himself that he could practically hear the liquid making its way to his biocomponents. Every test he ran failed to notice anyone out of the ordinary in the warehouse; every heat scan, every night vision screening, he even went as far as running a diagnostics test on himself to make sure he didn't have some sort of virus clouding his judgment. 

Shaking his head gently, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and minute worry (although he wouldn't admit it to himself), the sex-bot strode back to his charging pad, almost missing the crack in the emergency exit directly behind himself, allowing the dull light of the alley lamps to spill into the otherwise pitch-black storage room. Almost being the operative word. 

In all honesty, Gavin didn't know what he was thinking, pushing past the heavy metal door with the sudden unshakeable urge to find this mysterious cause of his anxiety. He should have just ignored it, he should have pulled the door closed and resumed charging since his shift was in an hour. Instead, he practically watched in third person as he strode into the dusty backstreet with caution, all the while watching as his level of stress increased with each step.

Just as soon as Gavin's LED flicked back to the default blue, it became an angry crimson once the android had picked up on the unmistakable sound of feet digging into the rough mixture of concrete and gravel. With stress levels skyrocketing, he swiveled himself around to face the source of the sound, suddenly in the presence of what looked to be another android. An AP700 to be specific. 

"Oh, hello." Gavin's usually mellow and husky voice had been accompanied by an almost unnoticeable twinge of static. Strange, he thought to himself, but understood everything once he glanced at the mystery android's stress level and saw a menacing red eighty-two percent staring back at him. What he didn't understand, though, was why it was that high. The man in front of him was just a harmless household android, wasn't he?

\------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing in this world Niles Stern had hated more than being brought back from the depths of his REM cycle after hours of secluded drinking in the disgustingly early hours of a Saturday night, but that seemed to be exactly what was happening. Fucking hell. 

The deafening loud ringing of his phone was the only thing Niles could focus on. The stubborn man pulled a pillow over his head on instinct, shoving his face deep into the mattress below and groaning in pain. He swore that if he focused hard enough, he could steadily feel his brain thumping harshly against his skull, the collagen cage feeling as though it'd been bashed in by a crowbar. What the hell went down at the bar before he came home? Maybe, if he stayed still and ignored the neverending chime for long enough, it would simply go away and he could go back to his coma. 

And it did... for about three seconds. Even through the heavy pillow, the all too cheery jingle pounded against his eardrums and made his hangover induced migraine far worse. Another miffed groan was elicited from the detective, again muffled by the plush mattress pressed against his face. The little song and dance situation between Niles and the anonymous caller had gone on for what seemed like hours, and finally, the brunet had had enough. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" He shouted full force into the receiver, a hand slapped haphazardly across his forehead in complete facepalm fashion, rubbing his eyes in hopes of his exhaustion buffing out like a scratch on his car. No such luck.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Niles had heard Hank's voice shoot back effortlessly, almost as if the elder had the remark locked and loaded for when the petulant detective finally answered. He probably did, Niles thought to himself in annoyance. Bastard always had something up his sleeve.

"Anderson, I'm not in the mood for your fucking antics right now, seriously I've had one hell of a night and-" 

"Stern! I don't give a damn if you've had a hard night, or a hard week, or a hard life!" Jeffery Fowler's words were one million percent louder than Niles' ringtone could ever be, and a very prominent wish to turn back time accompanied by another pained sound came from the detective, shoving his phone away from his sensitive ears quickly. Fowler's voice was loud enough to be heard even a foot away. "You need to get your lazy ass out of that bed, clean yourself up, and get to the Eden Club within the next thirty fucking minutes, or you're fired!" Niles hadn't even gotten a chance to respond before hearing a very heated remark towards his boss on behalf of Hank, and then the quiet 'beep' of an ended call. 

A scoff of disbelief mixed with a sigh of defeat was all that Niles had managed to utter to himself, swearing under his breath as he forced his drunken body out of the comforting black hole that was his bed, cursing every single person and decision in his life that led him to this point, haphazardly undressing before turning on a cold shower. 

He didn't stop complaining until he settled himself into the driver's seat of his car twenty minutes later.

\------------------------------------------------------

Now that Gavin stopped to pay attention to the android in front of him, his breath, albeit simulated, caught in his throat. Fuck, yeah, he understood the sudden spike in stress on his behalf. The AP700 had a menacing and tattered look about his appearance, dawning all dark clothing with a matching ebony handkerchief tied around his mouth, presumably to hide his identity in the case any humans were to try and identify him. 

"Hello, Gavin." The redhead spoke with malice and animosity dripping from every word of his already deep and intimidating voice. He stepped out from beneath the shadows slowly, but not fully, almost as if he was hiding something in plain sight, an unreadable glint in his mocha eyes. Gavin hated this, he hated every single thing about it. "My name is Adam."

"How do you know who I am?" Gavin asked with an amount of fear and urgency he'd never heard before in anyone, let alone an android, let alone himself. Watching Adam closely, tracking every single movement, and saving it to his memory, he quickly decided that he needed to find a way out of this, and fast.

A laugh of disgust mixed with disdain bounced off of the cracked brick walls of the alley, making Gavin feel smaller than he'd ever remembered feeling in his entire existence, the taunting melody seemingly growing in volume by the second. "Don't play coy, you slut. You know exactly who I am, and what's going to happen to you." Gavin swore he could hear a hint of a growl in the AP700's voice.

"No! N-No, I really don't!" Gavin pleaded helplessly, the continuously raised levels of his stress starting to impact his processor, warnings and notifications clouding his vision, too many to even try to close at this point. "Please, just tell me what's going on!"

"You can't possibly expect me to buy that bullshit act!" His rage seemed to be rising by the second, which was absolutely the opposite of what Gavin wanted. What the GV900 had wanted even less was for Adam to inch towards him, the dim light of the alley lights finally exposing the surprise he'd been hiding this entire time: a rust coated, twelve-inch screwdriver gripped tightly within his fist. Gavin felt as if he could shut down, right then and there. "I came here for my revenge."

\------------------------------------------------------

The obnoxiously loud guitar riff of some ancient rock song blared itself through Niles' speakers, the car vibrating along with the beat, steadily shaking the dazed detective awake. This had been his plan, obviously, but fuck if he didn't hate himself for forgetting about his jackhammer of a headache. As the Eden Club came into his view, he hated himself even more for drinking like the world was going to end, because these neon lights weren't going to help his case at all, either. Parking his car on the side of the road, he sat unmoving for a long time before shoving his face into his hands, letting out an all-encompassing scream of hatred and demise, and forcing himself out of his own little safe haven.

With how urgent and pissy Fowler had sounded over the phone, Niles expected to be met with more officers than just himself, two androids set with the task of patrolling the entrance to the club, Anderson and his perfect, plastic pet. The jackass wasn't even here! With a renewed sense of annoyance and rage swirling around inside of him like some sort of emotional tornado, Niles stomped his way over to the pair, briefly flashing his badge towards one of the patrol droids. 

Hank flashed an all too fake smile towards the tumultuous tornado, resting his chin atop his calloused hand, letting out a soft, dreamy sigh. "Well look who it is! Our knight in shining fucking armor," the elder voiced sarcastically, dropping the act quickly and shoving Niles' shoulder. "Where the hell were you, you prick?!"

It was all Niles could do to not deck his superior right in his ugly mug. Clenching his jaw tight, along with his fists that were hidden deep within the fabric of his overused sweater, he simply replied, "Just tell me what the fuck is going on here before I blow."

The enraged look making itself evident on Hank's face was enough for Connor to place an arm gently on his chest, pushing the lieutenant behind himself before clearing his throat. "Roughly thirty minutes ago, the manager received a warning that not only had one of the emergency exits been forced open, but also that one of his most popular androids, a Traci model GV900 going by the name of Gavin, hasn't been connected to his charging station for the exact same amount of time."

Niles huffed under his breath and crossed his right arm across his chest, his left elbow resting atop it as his hand worked his temples roughly. He'd gotten out of bed, almost lost his job, and had been forced to work with these two buffoons all because of some runaway sexbot? What the fuck had his life come to. "And, my dear Connor, do you have even an inkling of an idea as to why the hell I have to be here for this?!" Niles' voice had grown louder with each word, dropping his arms and signaling wildly around themselves with an outraged look.

It was Hank who had stepped in this time, like the duo worked on some see-saw system or some fucking thing. Niles had no idea, but he hated it with every ounce of passion in his being how easily they worked together. "Fowler says you've been slackin' lately, so he stuck you with us. And before you get all fuckin' Niles about it, I'm not exactly overjoyed to have you on the team either, but we're gonna have to deal with it if we want to keep our jobs, got it?!" 

All Niles could do was give a curt nod, seeing nothing but blood-red and hearing nothing beyond deafening white noise. Of course they had no say in it, Fowler probably did this as some sort of sick joke. Things were going to pick up in the station as the weather grew warmer, and maybe Niles was a little more than guilty of neglecting his work these past few months, but jesus christ, is this really what anyone needed? A couple of rivals on the same team? Before Niles found himself too deep in thought, he heard Hank's voice pipe up once again.

"Let's just get this done so we can all get home and get to fuckin' bed, okay? There are three emergency exits. If we split up, we can take them and the surrounding area one by one and be done here in half an hour. I'll take the west wing, Con, you take the east, and Niles, you get the warehouse out back." 

Hank paused and glanced between his two partners, looking for any sign of confusion or hesitance. "You guys understand?" He asked with what seemed to be annoyance and impatience in his voice. When he was met with nods from both parties, he nodded in response before pushing open the glass doors that cut them off from the rest of the club. "Let's get a move on, then."

\------------------------------------------------------

"Revenge?!" Gavin gasped out, staring at the tool clasped within the AP700's hand so tight the synthetic skin across his knuckles flaked away gently. If he hadn't been remotely deviated after the revolution by one of his enlightened co-workers, he knew for a fact right now would've been the moment to bring him to his senses. Gavin took the exact steps that Adam had taken, but instead, inching himself towards the staircase back up to the warehouse. "What are you even talking about?!" 

"Fine!" Adam snarled out, his red eyebrows shooting up in anger, his arms gesticulating wildly. "Fine, you wanna play this game? Let me just jog your memory, you useless sexbot." Adam's once fear-inducing mahogany orbs flickered pure white, turning to the wall of brick behind himself. All at once, a memory was being projected across the rough clay.

Gavin was amazed as he watched life through the android's eyes, his eyes never once leaving the wall. Adam pushed aggressively through the front doors of the club, almost hitting some very satisfied looking customers leaving, but neither party included seemed to care. Adam appeared to be on some sort of mission, the end goal? Gavin couldn't exactly tell, nor did he want to, if he was being honest with himself.

The speed at which the AP700 was moving seemed to draw the attention of a bouncer or two, and even the manager. The angry warning of the three followed Adam wherever he went, but it only seemed to spur him on, breaking out into a run as he shoved through customers and Traci models alike. Soon, his journey seemed to end at the closed door of one of the many private rooms peppered across the club.

An argument broke out between Adam and his followers, and not a light one. Names were thrown around on both sides, as well as warning, but the thing that seemed to end it was a heated threat on Adam's end. Not even a minute later, a scared-looking bouncer unlocked the room and retreated quickly with the manager and his coworker, murmuring something along the lines of calling the police.

A soft blue hue flushed its way onto Gavin's cheeks as he stared up at the memory with wide eyes. He knew what he was seeing had to be real, and god did he wish he was wrong, but unless Adam had picked up immense editing skills, this was reality and he hated it. As a last resort, Gavin caught himself blinking as fast as he possibly could, begging the footage to dissipate, to glitch, to disappear into thin air, but to no avail.

Through Adam's eyes, Gavin eyed himself in bed with a woman he could swear he'd never seen in his life, but he knew he could chalk that up to Eden wiping his memory after every shift. He watched as Adam ripped her from the bed, obviously sobbing as he asked her why, treating the word like a prayer, repeating it countless times. Tearing what seemed to be a wedding ring from her slim fingers, she threw it far out of the frame and shouted back with just as much vigor and disgust. 

Gavin didn't know how much more of this he could take, and as if the gods had been reading his mind, the AP700's recording soon flickered out of existence and his eyes were no longer ivory pearls. Karma was absolutely not on Gavin's side he decided quickly, tripping over the first stair as he continued to back up, falling back against the cold metal incline, the tread digging into the synthskin on his exposed back uncomfortably. 

"You slept with my fucking wife, and you need to pay for what you did to our family!" Adam roared in a mixture of vexation and rage, and, happy to take the GV900's newfound vulnerability as a sign from a higher being, ran full force at the android with the screwdriver raised above his head like some sort of battle axe. Fuck.

\------------------------------------------------------

As Niles made his way steadily through the club, he grew more and more uncomfortable by the second under the seductive gaze of the countless Traci models placed all around. On poles, walking freely to gain customers, secured in pods ready for purchase, Niles couldn't imagine this place getting any more provocative if he tried. 

The brunet walked as fast as he could without jogging through the themed rooms, wishing he had the ability to just detach his mind from his body, wishing he could tear his eyes out, wishing he had some way to fucking teleport everywhere, anything would be better than going through this manually! 

As the color of the lights in the rooms changed, so did the overall aura and energy of the androids inhabiting it. The lobby was the calmest of all the rooms, to Niles' horror and surprise. Progressively, the bots became more available, so to speak. Where in the lobby, he'd only had to give a few of them a glare or two to get the idea across, in the blue room, every single model seemed to give him one of the hungriest looks he'd received in his life, and in that moment he couldn't be more thankful to the creators of these stupid little pods. Don't even get him started on the red room, after he'd left that hell chamber, he swore he'd have nightmares and the feeling of phantom touches for weeks. 

With the door to the warehouse in his sights, Niles practically sprinted to his salvation, gaining the attention of some janitorial staff who gave him an odd look that he chose to ignore. Right now, he would do anything to get this over with and go back home, and if that meant pissing off possible witnesses and rushing through rooms he was meant to investigate, that's what it would take he thought to himself before forcing his way into the storage room.

It was far eerier than he could have ever in his wildest dreams imagined it to be, what with practically a hundred soulless, corporeal bodies standing like army soldiers at attention, their LED's seeming to all blink and flicker in unison, a spotlight of almost unnoticeable blue emitting from their charging pads. It was so much like some kind of freaky horror movie scene, it actually sent chills up Niles' spine.

The disgruntled human made his way through the warehouse, keeping his eye out for the GV900 that started this whole stupid goose chase in the first place. Niles huffed to himself at the prospect, all this fuss over some runaway android. Couldn't Eden just get a new GV900? Wasn't there some law about letting androids go if they wanted to after this whole revolution bullshit? Not that he really cared in the slightest what androids did with their newly found freedom, he truly didn't understand why they would fight so hard for the laws just to have everyone else ignore them. It resulted in stupid cases just like this one, cases he was sick of, cases that wasted his time, frankly.

In the midst of his self-pity and annoyance over the situation, he'd almost missed the crash of what sounded to be metal against a heavy plastic being not even ten feet from himself.

\------------------------------------------------------

Gavin's eyes widened considerably when he felt the tip of the screwdriver dig into the synthetic skin just below his right eye, groaning loudly in pain and surprise, even louder so when he tried to push Adam's chest roughly in hopes of gaining his freedom once more and escaping to the safety of his charging pad. His attempt fell flat, and only seemed to anger the AP exponentially. Desperate to try anything, he gripped tightly onto Adam's forearms this time, yelling out in a way that was very reminiscent of a battle cry, suddenly feeling the weight fall from his chest; physically and emotionally. 

Barely giving himself even a second to celebrate his tiny victory, Gavin's hand shot up with the speed of a newly shot bullet, flinching when he felt the cut and marveling in terror at the blue blood dripping from his fingers. There had now been a long, deep gash spanning from under his right eye and ending near the apple of his left cheek, and Gavin couldn't be more devastated. What would happen to his career? Would he even be a viable employee at Eden with a fresh wound like this? Would he even be attractive anymore?! 

With a newly clouded judgment thanks to the hundreds of warnings filtering steadily throughout his HUD and the rage-tinted glasses he had been gifted from the gods, his previous stress and worry had quickly begun forming into a much more dangerous feeling; revenge. As Gavin stomped his way down the aged metal staircase towards Adam's body, he fumed to himself silently.

How dare this android he'd never even remembered meeting come to his place of work, his practical home and attack him, like the death of his own kind could make up for his wife not loving him anymore. Had this happened to other androids employed at the Eden Club? A part of himself deep down knew that there were far too many of his coworkers going in for repairs and never returning, but he knew he couldn't blame Adam for every sudden disappearance of a Traci... just people exactly like Adam.

More than prepared to give the household android a few of his very favorite choice words he had filed away for just an occasion, Gavin had already been in the middle of his first reprimanding statement when he stopped in his tracks, frozen like a deer in the headlights. There, lying lifeless in front of him, was the source of every negative thought he'd had all night, that damn screwdriver lodged to the hilt into his thirium pump.

'Nothing worse than this could happen,' had been the first thing Gavin could tell himself, trying to bring himself down from the very sudden and very destructive one hundred percent stress level, holding his head tightly in his hands. 'Nothing worse could happen' 

A sudden fit of labored breathing and a tightening feeling encasing his thirium pump had been the tip of the iceberg in terms of what the sex-bot had been feeling. Guilt, terror, relief, safety. If you asked Elijah Kamski, he was still very adamant on the idea that androids couldn't feel, but Gavin had to disagree, because he had suddenly experienced every single feeling at once and so intensely he thought he was going to spontaneously combust.

Trying with every ounce of sanity in his body to ground himself before something worse happened, Gavin wracked his brain for any solution to his problems he could get, any answer to his questions he could find. He recalled that he hadn't seen any witnesses across the alleyway since the street seemed to be uncharacteristically dormant, and the only thing that had been recording the last hour's events were himself and the security cameras that were easy enough to hack into.

Gavin nodded to himself slowly as he came to his senses a little more by the second, thinking about what to do next. Glancing up to look into the ancient surveillance cameras, Gavin pressed a wildly shaking finger against his LED firmly before shutting the wretched things down and wiping their memory. There, easy enough, right? He was going to be alright, and he repeated this to himself under his breath too many times to count. 

The GV900's plan was simple, effective, and foolproof, according to the data he's gathered about his surroundings. The windows of both buildings had all been shut tightly, mainly due to the ungodly hour. The shops across the street had been closed for hours, and he hadn't seen anyone walk down the sidewalk in the hour and a half he'd been away. Feeling himself come fully back into reality, he'd felt good about the cover-up of it all, his stress levels lowering significantly. Yes, he'd truly accounted for everything. 

Except for maybe the light-footed detective that had been watching the whole thing unfold right before his eyes.


End file.
